The present invention relates to a technique for grouping a plurality of storage resources provided by a storage system into storage groups.
Lately, storage consolidation—by which individual storage units for each server located at different places are consolidated at one place and connected to server groups via a storage-dedicated network such as a Storage Area Network (SAN)—has become popular. One operational system of the storage consolidation is one where one storage subsystem is shared among a plurality of customers. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-330622 proposes a technique, which is employed in an operational system for sharing one storage subsystem among plural users, for deciding, when a request to access a logical volume is received from a user, whether or not to grant access on the basis of access right information defined for each user regarding respective logical volumes stored on respective disk devices, thereby managing access from the users to the plural disk devices.